He Betrayed Us Both
"He Betrayed Us Both" is the 69th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Now that Connor and Oliver have tied the knot, the crew must deal with the consequences of the wedding night’s murder; and Annalise is forced to reckon with secrets from her past."How to Get Away With Murder - Episode 5.09 - He Betrayed Us Both - Press Release" - SpoilerTV Plot Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *The flashback events continue from "Anna Mae" in 2005, after Annalise Keating lost her baby son. **As shown on the letter which Sam Keating wrote to his ex-wife, the date is after November 2, 2005.File:509SamLetter.png *Annalise shows Gabriel Maddox the voicemail Wes Gibbins left to her confessing that he had killed Sam Keating in "Wes", moments before he was murdered. *The actor who portrayed young Gabriel Maddox was the real life son of Tom Verica (Sam Keating). **In a Q&A on Twitter, Verica revealed that it was Peter Nowalk's idea to have Vercia's son play his character's son on the show.https://twitter.com/tomverica/status/1086375059193622530 *Tom Vercia knew about Gabriel Maddox being his character's (Sam Keating) son for a while before shooting their first scene in "I Want to Love You Until the Day I Die".https://twitter.com/tomverica/status/1086374567344365568/ *No specific promotional photos for the episode were released. After the premiere of the episode, however, certain screencaps from the episode were released as promotional photos in their place. *Viola Davis was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series for her performance in this episode."71st Primetime Emmy Awards" - Wikipedia 'Important Events' *In the flashbacks to after Annalise Keating lost her baby, Sam Keating takes her home where she wants to adopt Christophe Edmond. The adoption agency, however, doesn't find her a good fit and denies her request. She then tries to kill herself by overdosing. Bonnie finds her. **The adoption is the same adoption which Governer Lynne Birkhead mentioned in a previous episode. *Sam tries to make contact with his son, Gabriel Maddox, however, his ex-wife stops him. **As a way to live up to the promise that Sam had him make to him about protecting Annalise, Frank gives Sam some advice: to give up on his son (Gabriel) and focus on Annalise. *Nate Lahey deals with Ronald Miller's body; Bonnie gets an alibi for the night by ordering pizza. *Bonnie Winterbottom tells Frank Delfino about Ronald and Frank tells her about Gabriel Maddox. **The Keating 4 and Oliver Hampton find out about Gabriel and who he really is. They also think that the blood on Bonnie's leg belongs to Gabriel and that he is dead. *Eve Rothlo is revealed to be the person who Frank Delfino called in "Nobody Else Is Dying" and continuously calls to give updates about Gabriel. 'Title' *While Annalise Keating is telling Gabriel Maddox about his father, Sam Keating, she reminds him that he wasn't a good man which is why he left him and which is the reason what led to his death. "Sam broke my heart, Gabriel. Just like he broke yours. He betrayed us both." **'"He Betrayed Us Both"' - Annalise Keating 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 509Promo (1).png 509Promo (2).png 509Promo (3).png 509Promo (4).png 509Promo (5).png 509Promo (6).png 509Promo (7).png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 5x09 Trailer Season 5 Episode 9 Promo Preview HD How to Get Away with Murder 5x09 Promo "He Betrayed Us Both" (HD) Season 5 Episode 9 Promo How to Get Away with Murder 5x09 Sneak Peek "He Betrayed Us Both" (HD) Season 5 Episode 9 Sneak Peek References es: Category:Season 5 Episodes